Addiction
by Anime-crazyfan101
Summary: Even with the perfect life that he has, with the loving wife and the successful job, he just couldn't say no to his one addiction- Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello wonderful people of the internet world! I am alive. I have a lot of explaining to do seeing how I have been inactive for half a year already. Don't worry people, I am still writing BBF:NV? However, I am editing chapters 1-5 because of a review saying it's plagiarism and, well I've been wanting to edit since forever, so that story is in construction and editing, in the meantime, here is a once-shot! I mean, it could be a multi-chapter, but for now, it's a one-shot! I'm sorry for my sorry excuse of a lemon.

**Warning:** small lemon between two men, stripper!Naruto

* * *

He didn't know why he was doing this. It wasn't like he wasn't satisfied with his life, so there wasn't any reason for him to be here.

But he was.

And even though his logic said otherwise, the other part of his brain and his whole body wouldn't let him leave from the shadowy lit place. His eyes wandered back and forth, not really looking for anything in particular, he already knew where to go. The music was loud, the flashes of light irritated his sensitive eyes and the smell of liquor, smoke and sex lingered around him.

It both repulsed and aroused him.

He continued walking as the logical side of his mind continued to nag at him, however, he brushed them off.

He stopped dead on his tracks as he entered the other side of the building, he was now facing red velvet curtains that draped to the floor. He should have felt a sense of guilt, of worry if his wife were to find out. But he didn't. He could have cared less if his spouse found out.

He was now sitting on a large lounge couch, a glass of Jack Daniel's on the rocks placed in front of him. No one knew of who he really was in here, of what he was supposed to be _out there_.

"You're early today" his eyes met cerulean blue, a smirk finally formed. He crossed his long legs and spread his arms behind the couch. The person in front of him was leaning against the doorway as his hand grabbed the red curtain, perfect white teeth showing in a wide smile. He wore tight orange underwear and a matching tie "Couldn't resist me, could you?"

Finally, he scoffed as he tried to look away from those appealing eyes, his pulse already increasing at just seeing those too blue eyes and tan skin. "Too much ego makes you unattractive" the other walked closer, that smile still in place. Dark coal eyes pierced through bright blue once a tan hand set firmly on his suit jacket.

He could clearly see those blue eyes approaching closely, breaking that personal space. "You're saying I'm attractive, Sasuke?" that voice was merely too alluring to be anything but sin. A smirk slowly spread on his face, his legs parting unconsciously, making the other press himself closer to Sasuke.

"Hn. I wouldn't be the only one to tell you that Naruto" Naruto raised a brow and pulled away for a moment, it made Sasuke freeze, however, he composed himself quickly. The one in front of him, Naruto, was blond. He was built but not in an exaggerated manner. He was tan skinned and handsome. He was different and he liked it.

The blond gave a lopsided smile, his knee still placed in between Sasuke's thighs. "What's wrong Sasuke? Are you jealous of my other regulars?" the dark haired man glared at the blond, his left hand gripping tightly on Naruto's left arm and pulling him closer once more, Naruto did not flinch or pull away as he regarded the Uchiha with a knowing look in his eyes.

"There's no need for me to be jealous when you and I both know the truth," Sasuke's other hand began to slowly travel up Naruto's tan back and down to his exposed thigh. Both men were now breathing heavily, the air of arousal strongly emitting from the both of them. Sasuke's hand made its way to Naruto's inner thigh and finally to the large bulge that was Naruto's stiff cock. "You belong to me" he growled it, need hitting Naruto's earlobe. "You're mine and that's never going to change" there was the obvious claim of ownership and possession in Sasuke's voice.

It only made Naruto shiver as he pressed himself against Sasuke's hand. "Wouldn't have it any other way Sasuke" Sasuke's name came out in a moan as a pair of teeth punctured into his skin and a perfect pair of lips began to suck at his neck.

This would make the fourth hickey this week, he smirked at the thought of every other costumer seeing the bruise on his blond. His hands possessively took hold of Naruto's hips, pulling him flush close to his own body. A sharp intake of breath came from his side, feeling Naruto's bulge press hotly against his own arousal. Heat pooled inside him and traveled to his pelvis, the feel of Naruto's hot breath on his ear made it even more exciting.

Naruto's hands grabbed at his black hair and pulled him deeper into his neck, his moans all the more louder and needier as the friction increased. His hands wandered, feeling every curve of the blond from his head all the way down to the dip of his spine. His aroma was intoxicating and addicting, it was like he needed it to survive, to _breathe_. His lips hungrily kissed as much of Naruto's neck as he could, his tongue slowly making an appearance as he tasted the warm and salty drops of sweat that were slowly forming on Naruto chest.

Their friction between each other was becoming needier, desperate to feel that ecstasy. His mouth sucked as much as he could, Naruto's moans only getting louder. It riled him up in more ways than one as his name escaped Naruto's lips. He was now hurriedly gripping the blonde's pelvis to press him harder against him, he needed to take his clothes off _now_. "Fuck" he growled in exasperation, realizing that he had to separate himself from Naruto.

"Sah... Ahh" Naruto was breathing heavily, his cheeks were now flushed a rosy pink, sweat running down his sun kissed skin and his eyes a lusty bright blue. Everything around them was becoming hotter, it was intense and sexual and Sasuke enjoyed it more than anything.

He finally parted from the other male only to hastily pull off his blazer. Tan hands fumbled with the pearly white buttons that connected the shirt together, it was the most erotic thing Sasuke ever saw, a surge of thrill rushed inside him at seeing Naruto like this.

The shirt was thrown off in seconds, tan hands touched every part of his torso, stopping to touch at his nipples in a light manner. Naruto's touches intensified his senses to its fullest. In a haste of need, he got up with Naruto still on top of him. He heard Naruto gasp in surprise but grunted at feeling himself sink even more toward Sasuke's own erection. Naruto began to grind himself against Sasuke, the Uchiha hissed as that hot pool in his groin intensified. God, he was wearing _too much_. His lips seemed to be busy, savoring every part of that sun kissed chest. It was just too much and he wanted MORE.

Naruto's grinding only became needier and frantic. He needed to feel more skin, to feel more _heat_. "Naruto... Fuck... Naruto..." his response was another elicit moan. A shiver ran down his spine at the sound. His hands squeezed tighter around the blonde's ass. "Naruto..."

"Ahh... Sssah-ske..." he couldn't hold back anymore. The friction was too much to handle, that _itch_ inside of him made him lose all self-control. Sasuke always seemed to reduce him to this, a hungry and desperate man that needed to be taken in whatever manner Sasuke wanted. It was only Sasuke that could reduce him to this.

"Fuck" somehow, without even realizing it, Sasuke had placed him on the couch. Sasuke's fingers had wandered to Naruto's pink nipples, brushing his fingertips back and forth in a sensual manner, making the blond shiver. All Naruto could do was moan out Sasuke's name and grunt at all the friction. It wasn't until Sasuke's other hand begun to press hotly against his erection that he gave a cry of pure ecstasy as he arched his pelvis a little higher.

"Fuck Sasuke..." the dark haired man gave a smirk, Naruto only glared. It wasn't too effective seeing that he was pink around his cheeks and sweating from all the teasing Sasuke had been doing to him. Somehow, it lured the Uchiha to kiss him as if he was a dying man desperate for water. Naruto moaned into the kiss, his hands frantically searched for Sasuke's zipper and button. He needed them off, off, _off_!

He managed to take the pants off, making Sasuke shiver and blow warm breath on Naruto's skin. The blond gave another moan as he arched even more against Sasuke. Sasuke's lips were travelling lower and lower, greedy kisses and nips on the way as his pale hands caressed Naruto's sides.

Warm fingers traced the rim of Naruto's underwear, Sasuke smirked at the manner in which Naruto was reacting against his touch. How he loved to watch Naruto quiver and elicit those delicious sounds, sounds that only _he_ could take out from the blond. He gave a small bite on Naruto's inner thigh as his fingers played with the rim of the orange clothing. "Tell me what you want, Naruto" the feather like touches he made around Naruto's torso made the blond shiver and groan out "You're already soaked, Naruto, are you sure you want me to continue?"

The teasing, the small touches and the manner in which Naruto's elicit moans made his cock twitch with anticipation, is what made him want the blond more, to take Naruto all at once and finish him off with the blond moaning out his name. He just couldn't and probably wouldn't get enough. "Sasuke…" coal colored eyes locked with lustful blue, the intensity in those eyes made Sasuke's cock throb even more. He didn't know if he could hold on much longer with Naruto looking at him with those deep blue eyes. He smirked as his fingertips pulled down on the hem, revealing Naruto's swollen cock, a pearly layer of pre-cum already coating the blonde's head and soaking that orange underwear.

"Naruto, you're all soaked and I've barely touched you" Naruto looked at the dark haired man with a glare, it only made Sasuke chuckle at seeing how handsome Naruto looked.

"Sasuke… stop" the blond moaned as an ivory hand wrapped around Naruto's already soaking cock. "F-Fuck, Sahske…" hands clenched tightly on the couch pillows, Sasuke pulled down the blonde's last piece of clothing and raised a thin brow.

"It's so pink here," a pale finger pressed on the blonde's opening, Naruto moaned once more. He pushing in back and forth as the blonde's monas became more needy. As Sasuke's finger pressed further into Naruto, Sasuke could feel Naruto suck his finger further, the warmth inside Naruto's entrance only made Sasuke smirk and push a second. Naruto groaned and tightened his hold on the couch as Sasuke began to scissor him, pushing in and out.

"Sashke…" Naruto gasped and arched his back, feeling Sasuke's fingers brush his prostate. He could already feel his stomach quench even more as Sasuke's fingers brushed over and over. He wanted to release, wanted Sasuke to enter him _now_. "Fuck! Sasuke" Naruto tried hard to lift himself up, only to hold on to Sasuke's back and breathe hot air on the Uchiha's neck. His fingernails scrapped the Uchiha's milky skin, leaving red marks behind. Naruto whimpered as he held on to the man even tighter. "Please… please…" he was begging, he always begged when Sasuke pushed him to the brink. His hands wandered from Sasuke's back to his torso and down to Sasuke's hardened cock, he wanted it inside him more than anything right now. He wanted to say it, wanted Sasuke to heard him say to just enter him and fuck him already, however the only thing that came out of his mouth was more moans and panting.

Sasuke chuckled. His hand left Naruto's entrance and the hold on his cock. Both hands wandered to take hold his pelvis. He smiled as his face pressed into Naruto's neck. He breathed out hot breath, making Naruto shiver. "I love the sounds you make when I tease you. Tell me what you want Naruto."

A tan hand hovered over Sasuke's own hardened cocked, the light touches making Sasuke gasp and moan lowly. "Sasuke, just put this" he squeezed Sasuke's cock and stroked it, making Sasuke moan out once more. Naruto licked his lips as lustful blue looked deeply into coal ones. "inside me, just do it." Sasuke smirked as one of his hands reached to lower Naruto's head and kiss him. Sasuke pushed himself inside the blond at the same time he kissed him. Naruto gasped out into the kiss, saliva dripping down as the wet kiss continued.

They finally parted once they needed air. Coal eyes looked at the disheveled and rosy appearance of the blonde. The heat inside Naruto felt amazing, it always felt so good. "So… good." Naruto whimpered, feeling the blond trying to relax. He licked his lips and smirked at the blond lecherously. Naruto made a sound of impatience and moaned out a "Sasuke, move." The man chuckled darkly, he pulled almost completely before thrusting back in. Sasuke repeated the action as one of his hands rested on Naruto's stomach, tracing the blonde's spiral tattoo. The other hand roamed to Naruto's nipples, his fingers playing lightly with the pink bud. Naruto gasped and arched his body so perfectly, moving him closer to the Uchiha.

Sasuke set on a rhythm as he moved in and out of Naruto. The blond panted and grunted every time Sasuke plunged back in. Sheen of sweat coated the man as some ran down from the man's head. Sasuke always loved the foreplay with Naruto, but the sex was always so much better. Hearing those grunts when he pushed in deeper, feeling that tightness around his cock, it felt wonderful- addicting even. "Sasuke… fa-faster. Fuck, move faster!" Sasuke smirked and thrust faster. He shivered as he heard Naruto's moans sound louder, cursing even more. "Yes… ye-ss, fah-fuck yes. Right there…" he grunted as Sasuke hit him even harder. The Uchiha tried to angle himself in a way so to find Naruto's sweet spot. Every time he thrust in, he would do it harder, making Naruto grunt. Sasuke was determined to find Naruto's sweet spot until finally- "Oh, FUCK! Right there!" Sasuke smirked as he bent down to bite on Naruto's neck where his jugular vein was located.

Sasuke chuckled once more as Naruto's moans became harsher. Naruto held on to Sasuke tighter, his head tilting back as Sasuke continued to hit his prostate. He could always cherish this moment with Naruto. Could never get enough of Naruto's moans, the sweet kisses that made him feel want more. Those lustful blue eyes that looked right back at him, gods, it just made him want to fuck him senseless every day, all day. He wanted Naruto and only him.

* * *

Sasuke gave the blond one last kiss. At first it was just a simple kiss, however, he knew that when it came to kissing Naruto, it was never just that. As the kiss prolonged, Sasuke's tongue began to moisten Naruto's soft lips, asking for entrance inside that hot cavern. He could feel Naruto smile into the kiss before opening his mouth, inviting Sasuke's tongue. Warm hands moved and entangled themselves around Sasuke's neck, pulling him deeper. Naruto sucked Sasuke's tongued every time the Uchiha would try to push his tongue against his. Both parted and stared at each other before Sasuke sighed and retrieved his jacket.

"I'm quitting this job Sasuke" Sasuke froze from his spot, not daring to turn and look at Naruto in the eyes. "I was only working as a stripper to pay for my tuition, but you…" Naruto sighed, Sasuke still said nothing. "I can't keep working here when this happens between the two of us. Today… today was actually my last day"

Sasuke chuckled, it made Naruto look at Sasuke in wonder. Finally the Uchiha turned only to smirk with a small glint in his eyes. "Then in that case, work for me." Sasuke walked closer toward the blond as an ivory hand took hold of a tan whiskered cheek. "The pay is better than here and…" the more he talked, the closer he got to Naruto's lips. His lips brushed lightly against Naruto's, his voice turning deeper and deeper as his coal eyes set on Naruto's pink lips. "you'll be with me every day. You can have whatever job you want and we can still do this" Sasuke was close to kissing Naruto only for him to be pushed away lightly.

"We agreed to never talk about our personal lives. We've been on a fist name basis ever since we met and that's been it. I'm done with this job, Sasuke. This ends." Sasuke stared into Naruto's blue eyes, determination in those eyes that he had gotten so used to. Could he really end it with Naruto, to live without the blond man? He sighed and ruffled his dark blue hair. He looked at Naruto one last time before kissing him lightly.

"I'm going home"

He didn't wait for Naruto's response as he made his way around Naruto and out the private room. Not once did he see the small frown on the blonde's face. Once out of the private room, he was thrown back into the sound of music and the smell of smoke and alcohol. He looked at his watch to see what time it was- 1:42. If he left right now, he would still come home on time and she wouldn't even be suspicious. He sighed once more and made his way outside.

He made his way to his house in his sleek black car. It was late, little to no traffic as he rode off. He didn't live far and his house wasn't as grandeur as his family home. He parked the car in the garage and made his way up to his bedroom. He tried to be as quiet as possible seeing that it was late in the night already. He opened the door to his bedroom only to see that the lights were already turned off and there was already a lump underneath the covers. He said nothing as he closed the door and made his way down the hall and to the bathroom.

Midway through the shower Sasuke could hear a soft knock on the door. He was rinsing out the shampoo in his hair and the soap from his body. The door opened slowly, the creaking of the door reached his ears as well as the soft voice of his wife. "Sasuke?" he sighed silently to himself as he looked heavenward.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Did… did you just come home?"

"Yes, Sakura" he turned off the shower and graved his towel, wrapped it around his torso and got out of the shower only to be met with bright, concerned and loving emerald eyes. The woman looked up at him with a small smile.

"I'm glad you're home." Sakura stepped closer toward Sasuke, placing her hands on his firm chest and getting in her tippy toes. She placed a small peck of a kiss on Sasuke's lips and smiled. "Come to bed with me." She grabbed his hand and led him out the bathroom and to the bedroom. "I missed you, Sasuke" the Uchiha said nothing as Sakura pushed him lightly to the bed and began kissing him. At first, they were soft, loving kisses that began to turn more impatient. Delicate hands roamed to touch his firm chest, his abdominals, his arms.

He played along with the kissing and the light touches. His hands were placed on Sakura's slim waist. As the kissing continued, his hand touched higher and higher until he reached her soft breasts. The pink haired woman gasped out softly and hummed in delight. Sakura's kisses left his lips and shifted to his neck. Her hands delicately touched him, moving lower to the semi-hardness in the towel.

"Sasuke…" Sakura stopped the kisses to look at his eyes. Her bright green eyes stared lovingly at his dark onyx ones. She smiled as her hand lifted to touch his jaw and caress him. "I love you Sasuke." Sasuke looked away and sighed. He stood up from the bed and sat the pink haired woman down. She was frowning with a small expression of concern in her eyes. "Sasuke?"

He lowered to her level and took hold of her face. He mustered the most apologetic look he could as he looked at those scared eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm just tired." Sakura sighed slightly but smiled none the less. Sasuke kissed her lightly, her smile only widened as she once again caressed his face.

"It's alright Sasuke. Another night." She kissed him again and made her way inside the covers. Sasuke watched until Sakura was in the covers and even waited a little before he opened the door to his walk in closet. He did not see the small frown on Sakura's face or the hurtful look in her eyes.

He went inside only to sigh in desperation as his hands rubbed at his face. Sakura was great, an amazing woman and an even better wife. The only problem was that he felt nothing for her, not the way he felt for Naruto. Her touches were not the same as Naruto's, nor were the reactions he got. He was married to her before he met Naruto and he just couldn't leave Sakura when she looked at him with such loving eyes. He ruffled his hair after putting on a pair of tight boxers. He walked back to the room and finally made it to the bed. He first walked to where Sakura laid and saw that she had fallen asleep, he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and made way to his side of the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Minutes later, Sasuke felt a hand on his arm. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Sakura was pulling his arm over her body. He frowned but said nothing, only shifted to get more comfortable and closer toward the pink haired woman. His head nestled on the crook of Sakura's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of Sakura blossoms. He felt his hand being squeezed by soft hands, gentle and affectionate. "Sasuke, I forgot to tell you" Sasuke grunted, Sakura sounded tired. "An old childhood friend of mine is coming to visit tomorrow. Would it be too much to ask you to take a day off tomorrow? Please?" Sasuke breathed out and simply hummed in approval. Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand a little more. "Thank you Sasuke."

"I'll call work tomorrow morning. Goodnight Sakura." He fell asleep before he heard Sakura say anything else.

The morning after, Sasuke had woken up with a hollow feeling in his stomach. He pushed the feeling away as he reached for his cellphone. He looked through his contacts and called in for work. They were more than understanding. After the phone call he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen where Sakura was making breakfast. The pink haired woman turned once she heard Sasuke only to smile lovingly "Good morning Sasuke, breakfast is almost ready." Sasuke nodded and walked toward Sakura only to kiss her on her neck. Sakura hummed as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Sasuke, my friend is also on his way." Sasuke grunted and took a seat on the table. Just as he was about take a look at the newspaper that was by the table, there was a knock on the door. Sakura made a delighted sound. "That must be him, would you get that please, Sasuke?" Sasuke got up with a small frown on his face. He sighed as the knocking continued. He opened the door only to be met with clear blue eyes.

Everything seemed to stop. His breath caught in his throat as the name of the person in front of him escaped his lips. "Naruto."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh sweet jebus. I feel so embarrassed now! Please tell me how I did! I would really like to know how this story came out!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews and the favorites this past week! I wanted to update on Thursday, however, I didn't write much since I started class. But thank you everyone! I was going to leave it as a one-shot because that's how I wanted it! But i know how it feel to be left with a cliffhanger, so here is another chapter. I don't like it too much, but I hope you guys do!

**Warning: boyXboy** cannot stress that enough! Naruto characters don't belong to me, hmm infidelity.

* * *

His dark eyes widened in surprise as he continued to stare at the same surprised blue eyes in front of him. Eyes explored the blond in front of him, he wore an orange collar shirt with blue jeans, and a couple of colorful silicone bracelets around his wrists as well as some yarn bracelets.

"You-"

"Sasuke, is that Naruto?" It was Sakura's voice. The realization suddenly hit him. Naruto, this person in front of him- the same person he had been having sex with- was Sakura's childhood friend. His heartbeat slowed, he could feel his breath stop. The hold on the doorknob tightened as his eyes set themselves on the surprised blond in front of him. "Sasuke?" The voice was now closer to him than before. He felt a delicate hand on his shoulder and Sakura's body heat behind him as she leaned and took a look over Sasuke's shoulder. "Naruto!" a shiver ran down his spine, he clenched his teeth.

No. He had to compose himself. He stood to the side to let Sakura through and saw Sakura's wide smile as she clapped her hands repeatedly. He saw Naruto shake his head to get out of the initial shock and smiled widely. The same smile Naruto gave him whenever they saw each other. He glared as he witnessed his wife and lover hug each other tightly.

"I'm so glad you could come" Sakura's voice was welcoming, endearing. Naruto gave a forced smile as he looked into those emerald eyes that he had last seen years ago when he was a mere child. Seeing Sasuke at the front door was a shock, but seeing Sakura come from behind him made his heart squeeze as if in a lethal grip. He couldn't speak, he tried hard not to look to the side where Sasuke was standing quietly. Sakura let go of him, a smile still on her face, it made him feel even worse. "It's been so long, Naruto. I'd like to introduce to you my husband, Sasuke Uchiha"

He could feel his heart beat hard against his chest. His palms were sweating and his throat was constricting. He looked back at Sakura who was smiling sweetly, unaware of the worry on Naruto's face. He extended his hand toward the blond, he frowned, acting out the way he normally would with any other person. Naruto looked surprised, observing his extended hand. After a couple of seconds, Naruto return the hand nervously.

As soon as those hands connected, Sasuke felt his whole body warm up, remembering the familiar warmth that was Naruto, _his_ Naruto. As his dark eyes stared back at those blue orbs, Sasuke could tell, he _knew_ that Naruto was thinking the same thing. He smirked as he saw Naruto lick his lips and swallow.

"Naruto." Sasuke's smirk widened, his eyes showing interest, it made Naruto's body react with a shiver.

"Sasuke."

Both felt a hand on their shoulder blades, they turned and saw the pink haired woman in front of them smiling joyously. "I just finished preparing breakfast, why don't we start eating?" Naruto stared at those bright green eyes that made his insides tighten, again, he forced another smile and nodded. Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke, her hand rubbing at his arm. "Sasuke, I think it best if you wear a shirt, don't want you getting a cold." She kissed his cheek, making Naruto's smile wane.

"Sakura, if it's not too much trouble, mind if I use your bathroom?" Sakura smiled once more and patted her husband's shoulder.

"There's a bathroom upstairs, I'm sure Sasuke will be able to show you"

His stomach dropped as he gave another awkward smile. This was getting even more uncomfortable for him as the minutes passed. On top of being led upstairs with the man he had been sleeping with for the past months and at the same time being married to the woman he hadn't seen in years was even worse. "Thanks Sakura." The woman only smiled.

Sasuke smirked at the way Naruto shifted from foot to foot. His blond was nervous, he always liked seeing his blond like this. He felt a hand on his wrist pull him down. He frowned and saw Sakura frown at him. Did she know? He merely raised a brow at her in question and lowered himself slightly to hear Sakura. "Sasuke, please be nice to him. He's a friend of mine and it would mean the world to me if you two get along." Sasuke would chuckle if she knew what she was asking of him. His only response was a grunt and a look toward Naruto. He heard Sakura sigh in relief "Thank you Sasuke" she kissed his cheek, making him frown and stare directly at widened blue eyes.

Sakura had disappeared through the kitchen door, not once sensing Naruto's nervous expression or Sasuke's devious smirk. Sasuke had said nothing as he led Naruto up the stairs, however, the blonde couldn't shake off the sense of worry that nagged at the pit of his stomach. His blue eyes studied over the tall man's muscular back. The same ivory skinned back where his fingers would graze over, leaving red marks. The same back that he would hold on to tightly when he was on the edge of orgasm. He frowned as Sakura's content face presented itself into his mind. Blue eyes looked back at the man in front of him only to see that Sasuke was staring at him, leaning right beside a wooden door. Naruto sighed, feeling his chest beat painfully slow.

"Listen Sasuke," his voice was above a whisper so that Sakura wouldn't hear from downstairs. Sasuke merely lifted a brow in question. His arms were wrapped across his chest, a smirk placed pleasingly on his lips. Naruto licked his lips.

Before Naruto could say another word, Sasuke pushed him against the closed door with both hands on Naruto's shoulders. Blue eyes widened as they looked into intrigued onyx. Naruto was frozen in place as he saw Sasuke move closer to him, his light skinned hands traveling to touch his whiskered cheeks. The feeling of Sasuke's warmth touching him came back. He breathed out and felt a tongue inside his own mouth. Immediately, his arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's neck, hands landed on that soft inky hair as they pushed Sasuke closer. Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto's own body, his fingers brushing down to Naruto's pelvis and underneath his orange shirt.

This taste was so familiar to him, so addicting as he continued to explore that hot mouth. He moaned as he felt Naruto's tongue brush against his. He wanted to feel more, Naruto was wearing too much. His hands pushed the orange shirt up, cool air hitting hot skin. Sasuke felt his blond shiver, he only smirked before feeling those lips against his again.

He gave one last suck to Naruto's bottom lip before traveling to kiss his neck, sucking and biting it lightly until it turned red. "I missed this" he began thrusting against Naruto, the blond grunted, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Sah-Sasuke, wait" Naruto tried hard to resist the urge of continuing as he felt Sasuke's groin press against his own. He pushed the man in front of him lightly, catching his breath as he pulled his shirt down. "Stop. You're married." Naruto sighed as he ruffled his hair, a small frown on his face. "God, why didn't you say you were married, and to her of all people. This-this makes it 10 times worse" he mumbled the last sentence as he looked heavenward and rubbed his temple.

"Hn" blue eyes looked up only to see that Sasuke was smirking. "If my memory serves right, _we agreed to never talk about our personal lives. We've been on a fist name basis ever since we met and that's been it_."

"Not when it's her!" he tried hard to keep his voice down, Sasuke only raised a brow in question. Naruto once again rubbed at his face as a groan escaped. "God, why is this happening?"

"If it bothers you that much, then tell me to stop" Naruto was about to question the Uchiha only to feel a hand travel up his body once more. His breath hitched at the warm feeling, blue eyes mixed with lust and plead looked at Sasuke. The man only smirked. The Uchiha nibbled at the blonde's ear, a smirk placed on his face. "Just tell me to stop right now, and I will" Pale fingers brushed against a sensitive nipple, Naruto shivered. Sasuke's other hand travel down, fingertips hovering over Naruto's erection. The blonde breathed out as he felt himself warm up, Sasuke licked at Naruto's neck and spoke once more. "If you don't want this, just say it."

Naruto breathed out a strangled gasp. "I...Sas-Sasuke-"

"Sasuke! Breakfast is getting cold!" Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of Sakura's voice. Sasuke turned to look back and glared as a sneer appeared on his face. He looked back at Naruto and saw the wide, shocked expression. Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto one last time. He kissed the blond in a needy manner, sucking the blonde's lower lip and even giving it a small, playful tug.

"I'll see you downstairs" Sasuke gave him one last kiss before walking to another room and leaving with a navy blue shirt around his hands. Blue eyes watched as Sasuke walked down the stairs. Naruto only groaned out as quietly as he could as he looked up at the ceiling, rubbing at his face and hitting the back of his head against the wooden door.

"Fuck me."

Face freshly splashed with cold water, blue eyes stared at his reflection. The tips of his golden bangs dripped water. His cheeks were rosy red and his lips were swollen and plump. His hold on the sink tightened as he looked into his eyes. Why couldn't he push Sasuke away? Why couldn't he refuse the dark haired man?

He made his way downstairs and toward the kitchen only to see Sakura and Sasuke eating breakfast. Both looked up, Sakura smiled, Sasuke gave no means of emotion as he looked at him. Naruto could feel his heart beat slowly as he saw those eyes on him, the images of Sasuke and him having an affair behind Sakura's back only made his stomach tighten. "Naruto! Come sit down, come eat!" Sakura patted to the seat between Sasuke and her. Naruto mentally smacked himself, could she make it even more awkward?! Naruto forced a smile and made his way toward the seat. Sakura immediately set the plate full of pancakes, eggs and sausages in front of him with smile. "It's been so long Naruto. What have you been up to these couple of years?"

Naruto almost choked. _almost._ He swallowed hard and looked between Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to take interest as he leaned in closer with his elbows on the table, a wide smirk on his lips. "I… well I- I just recently left my job. It was uhm, _distracting_ me from my studies at N university."

Sakura tilted her head. "Oh? What kind of work is it? What are you studying?"

Naruto turned bright red at the question and eyed the Uchiha who only raised a brow. "I… I" Naruto gave a sheepish laugh as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "It involved a lot of dancing" he took a quick bite of his sausage and smiled lightly. "I'm majoring in business and minoring in languages."

Sakura gasped and clapped her hands. "Going to work in the family business, Naruto?" Naruto chuckled with a rouge color tinting his cheeks. Sasuke only raised a brow. Sakura seemed to notice his questioning expression as she smiled at him and placed a hand on Naruto's arm. Sasuke glared at the gesture. "Oh, Sasuke, you won't believe it if I told you. Naruto is from a very rich family" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, he turned to look at the blond only to see that he wasn't meeting anyone's eye as a blush spread to Naruto's ears. "You're looking at the heir of the _Spiraling Thunder_ Hotels"

Sasuke's eyes widened, his body stopped functioning for a small second as his gaze was directed at the blond beside him. If what Sakura said was true, what was the son of a successful businessman working as a stripper? After a couple of seconds, Naruto only chuckled and ruffled his hair skittishly. "I... I wouldn't say heir. Dad understands that I want to work for myself rather than to depend on him." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Well, if anything, The Uchiha Corporation is always hiring. Isn't that right Sasuke?" emerald eyes lifted to stare at him. Sasuke merely nodded curtly and continued with his breakfast.

* * *

"I don't know, Ino. They won't speak a word to each other. You can literally feel the tension between the two." A pause "You really think that would work?" silence once more as a small frown was placed on the pink haired woman's face. "Well I guess there isn't any other way" she sighed and looked around to see if Naruto or Sasuke were near. "Fine, I'll come up with something. I just really want them to get along" the pink haired woman hung up the phone and with a small smile on her lips and made her way toward the living room where Sasuke and Naruto were. Both men were sitting very far apart from each other, not meeting their eye. Sasuke was expressionless, Naruto was glaring at the television. Sakura's smile wavered a little, however, she shook the feeling away and clapped her hands to get their attention. "Ino just called and wants me to help her out with some errands. Sasuke, Naruto, would it be okay if I were to leave you two to bond for a couple of hours?"

Naruto looked slightly shocked he stood up with widened eyes. "Are-Are you sure? I mean, I can just go if you have other things to do, Sakura." The pink haired woman giggled and shook her head.

"Oh, no need, Naruto. I'll be back in three hours at the least." Before Naruto could say anything else, Sakura had already grabbed her bag and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I'll be back you two!"

There was a long silence in the room for the next 15 minutes. Sasuke continued to be silent as his dark eyes watched Naruto's movements. The blond fidgeted in the seat that was far away from him. He saw Naruto frown and look away from him. "Why?" was the only thing he heard the blond whisper out with slight anger and sadness. Sasuke said nothing only to have Naruto turn to glare at him, those blue eyes showing pure unadulterated anger. "You know how hard it is to look at her and see how in love she is with you?!"

It should hurt Sasuke to hear this, it should hurt him every time he would see Sakura's loving emerald eyes look at him every time she would whisper sweet words of "I love you" but, he didn't. He didn't feel anything when it came to Sakura, he never did. Yet, when it came to Naruto, he always felt the need to touch him, to feel that body press against his, and sometimes, it wasn't even enough for Sasuke.

"How the fuck do you even have the decency to be with her and then come to me twice a week and just-just-" Naruto groaned out in frustration "Say something!" Sasuke was only staring at the angered blond, after a couple of seconds, Sasuke smirked.

"Because I can't say no to you" Naruto looked surprised, his mouth opened but nothing came out. Sasuke stood up from the sofa and walked toward the blond, blocking him from getting up. His smirk widened as he got closer. "I look at you and I just can't say no to you, the same way you can't say no to me"

"I-"

"You can't deny that, Naruto" Sasuke put his whole weight on his right arm as his left hand went underneath Naruto's shirt and on top of his stomach, his fingers caressing the warm skin. Sasuke felt Naruto shiver, Sasuke tilted his head. "When I gave you the option to make me stop, you could." his hand traveled even higher and touched the blonde's nipple, he groaned "even now, you aren't stopping me" his lips brushed against Naruto's cheek, a smirk placed smugly on his face. "You want this don't you, Naruto?" Sasuke's mouth brushed against Naruto's own, hot breath hitting Naruto's sensitive lips.

The last thing Naruto saw was Sasuke smirk before feeling lips press against his and a skillful tongue pushing for entrance. Familiar hands grabbed at golden lock, pushing them even closer. Naruto's own arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. His mind was empty of worry, empty of reason as he felt Sasuke's tongue brush against his. He was needy, desperate for more and Naruto knew this feeling all too well.

Sasuke parted from the blond and saw said blond flush pink and panting. His eyes wandered around Naruto's body and then to his face, a small frown on his face. "I can't stay away from you. I can't stop thinking about you." Sasuke began sucking on Naruto's neck, biting lightly to leave it red. Naruto groaned out loud, tan hands placing themselves on Sasuke's chest. At first, those hands were pushing the Uchiha away, however, Naruto was reluctant. Once Sasuke's hand lowered to press Naruto's hardened bulge, Naruto's fingers wrapped around Sasuke's shirt and pulled him closer. "When it comes to you, I-I just can't say no." Sasuke stopped everything and looked at Naruto. "Tell me."

Sasuke's eyes were honest and demonstrated a sort of feeling that made Naruto shiver. Those eyes looked at him almost similarly how Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Tell you what?" his heart pounded loud and hard in his ears as he continued to stare at those onyx eyes.

"Tell me you feel the same too. Tell me I'm not the only one that feels as if I can't get enough of you."

Everything stopped for that one moment. Onyx eyes stared at surprised blue. Sasuke wanted Naruto to say something, _anything_ to relieve all this nervousness that he felt. He couldn't hide it anymore, he wanted Naruto to know how he felt and why he couldn't just let Naruto go. As the seconds passed, all Naruto did was stare at him. Naruto sighed and looked away from Sasuke's intense stare. "Sasuke, if it were any other situation, if you… if you weren't married to her…"

"What if I wasn't? What if Sakura-"

"But you are!" Naruto glared at him, anger evident in those eyes. Naruto ruffled his hair and sighed. "Sakura is happy with you."

"I'm not happy with her. I _can't_ be happy with her."

"Then, why did you marry her in the first place?" Sasuke was taken aback. Not because of the question but because of the hurt expressed in those blue eyes. "If you don't love her, why did you marry her in the first place?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, however, no response came out. He backed away from the blond and stood rod straight as he looked at the blond.

The lights went out and seconds later, a loud thunder erupted along with lightning. Sasuke looked back and forth, trying to adjust his eyes in the darkness. He made his way across the room and moved the curtain of the window only to see the downpour that was taking place outside in the night sky. The front door opened, the sound of rain hitting hard was heard and a soft feminine voice was heard seconds later. "Sasuke? Naruto? Are you two here? I had to come early because of the rain."

Sakura's sounded worried as her heels clicked against the wooden floor. "Sakura?" Naruto questioned, Sakura made a sound of approval.

"Naruto, you're still here! I'm glad. I'm sorry, but it seems that you won't be able to go back home with all this rain." Sasuke smirked at the news.

The rain was hitting hard and there seemed to be no sign of the weather lifting up. Their power was still out, resulting in them walking around the house with either candles or flashlights. It was an advantage for Sasuke, being able to _accidentally_ touch Naruto in the dark without Sakura noticing at all. The pink haired woman was too busy trying to put a candle in every corner of the house.

As the minutes went by and turned into hours, Sakura had persuaded for Naruto to stay and take the guestroom for the night. Naruto was reluctant, Sakura pleaded, Naruto agreed only for Sasuke to smirk. They had all taken a shower and were ready to go to sleep. "Goodnight, Naruto. If hungry or thirsty, feel free to take whatever's in the fridge. There are blankets in the closet."

"Thanks, Sakura, goodnight"

After a couple of seconds, Sasuke saw Sakura walk in to the room in her pink nightgown. Even without the lights, Sasuke could clearly see the small smile on Sakura's face and the affection in her eyes. "I know you didn't agree to this last night, but thank you for letting Naruto stay for the night, Sasuke." Sasuke grunted and adjusted himself under the cover.

"I have work tomorrow, night." He didn't see the small frown on Sakura's face but only heard the rusting beside him. Small hands landed on his shoulders and soft lips kissed his cheek.

"Night, Sasuke."

He waited patiently and silently. Even after hearing the steady breathing of his wife, Sasuke still waited a few more minutes before getting out of bed. He stood and stared at his wife for a couple of seconds. Sakura was a beautiful woman in her own way. He could tell that she loved him deeply and her sweet nature would have any man in love with her, any man but him. He just couldn't love her the way she loved him.

He had tried, god, did he try, and he just couldn't. Then, he met Naruto. On a day to just let himself go and not think of Sakura or his responsibilities, he met Naruto. The blond had been dancing around a large crowd, his smile was seductive and the way his hips just _moved_ along with the music made him all the more appealing to Sasuke. Once blue eyes locked with onyx, Naruto's eyes glinted and his smile widened. Sasuke's life had changed and before he knew it, he couldn't get enough of the blue eyed blond.

A faint clatter brought Sasuke back from his thinking. He turned to where the sound was coming from and back to Sakura to see if she was still sleeping. He left the room only to see a shadow enter the guest room. Sasuke walked closer to the room only to see that Naruto was sitting up, drinking a glass of water. Sasuke leaned by the doorway, watching the blond with a small smirk.

"It's hard to control myself around you. Every time I look at you, all that I think about is you and me in the private room. I-you've made me feel things that I can't explain and that's why I told you I couldn't see you anymore."

Sasuke walked into the room, closed the door and sat next to the blonde. He looked at the sad blue eyes of his lover only to sigh and look at the floor. "If I don't see you… do you really think you can function without me, without the touches?" Naruto looked away. Sasuke's finger's touched the blonde's torso and down his leg. "Will you be alright, knowing this will be the last time I'll touch you like this?" Sasuke began to kiss the blonde's neck, Naruto began to pant slightly, Sasuke took this as an indication to continue. "I know I can't resist when it comes to you"

Naruto turned and placed his lips against Sasuke's. The kiss was needy, hungry and full of lust. It was enough for Sasuke to understand how Naruto felt toward him, how much Naruto needed him as much as he needed Naruto. Warm hands touched the Uchiha's chest, feeling all the muscle in his chest and his torso. Naruto slowly laid on the bed as Sasuke placed himself on top of the blond. Pale hands quickly searched for the blonde's borrowed shirt and lifted it up and off the blonde.

Lips immediately went down to suck on pink nipples making Naruto gasp, Sasuke smirked as his tongue played with the bud as it perked to hardness. His hand slowly traveled to Naruto's pelvis and press on the blonde's hardened bulge. He let go of the blonde's nipple only to smirk at the blond and kiss him once more. As he kissed Naruto, his hands pulled down on the loose boxers Naruto borrowed. A hand took hold of the hardened dick, Naruto shivered and groaned.

Sasuke pulled away from the blond and began to give butterfly kisses down Naruto's stomach. "Sasuke" Naruto lifted himself up from his elbows to have a better look at the Uchiha only to see Sasuke smirk and place his mouth on Naruto's dick. Naruto groaned as he felt the warmth that was Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke flicked the head of Naruto's dick with his tongue, Naruto convulsed at the action. Sasuke tried to fit as much of Naruto's dick as he could, feeling some tussles of the blonde's hair brush against Sasuke's nose. Naruto gasped as Sasuke sucked as much as he could, his tongue playing around the cock and flicking the slit. He pulled away far enough for his mouth to lap on the head only to bob back in and take as much as he could.

Sasuke's head bobbed back and forth, sucking until his cheeks were hollow, making Naruto moan and hold the sheets tightly. Sasuke could feel his own dick harden as he heard Naruto's pants. It made him want more, want to hear more of those sweet moans and to feel himself inside Naruto.

"Sah-Sasuke… I'm" before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke stopped and licked his lips. Naruto watched in slight daze as Sasuke smirked at him. A shaking hand took hold of Sasuke's wrist as the blonde smiled lazily. "Let me… let me ride you." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but he smirked either way and kissed the blond.

Naruto quickly flipped their position as he pushed Sasuke to the bed and sat on Sasuke's stomach. It was Naruto's turn to smirk as he looked at the Uchiha mischievously, Sasuke looked mildly surprised at the strong hold Naruto had on him. After a couple of seconds, Sasuke smirked and raised a brow at the blond. "I'm all yours Naruto." Naruto licked his lips and placed two fingers in his mouth. Sasuke watched as Naruto coated his fingers with saliva, lustful blue eyes staring at him as he grinded against Sasuke's pelvis. The Uchiha's tight boxers began to moisten against his wet cock, he only groaned, not wanting to miss Naruto's little show.

Once the blond had his fingers fully lubricated with saliva, he lifted himself up and inserted them in his hole. The blond began to scissor himself, moaning out Sasuke's name as the Uchiha's hand held the blonde's pelvis up. "You like it when I show off, don't you- nng- Sas-fuck-Sasuke?"

Sasuke watched the pink flush on Naruto's cheeks, sheen of sweat forming on the blonde's body. It was making his cock weep with pre-cup, soaking his boxers and making him impatient. "Can't say no to a little show" Naruto moaned and finally took his fingers out. He lowered Sasuke's boxers, letting Sasuke's hardened cock feel cool air. His thumb played with Sasuke's wet slit, fingers wrapped around the head and brushed it against his hole. Both moaned. Naruto continued the action, teasing Sasuke's cock with his hole. "Fuck, Naruto! Stop fucking teasing" Sasuke panted with a kind of amusement in his eyes.

"I thought you liked the teasing" Naruto aligned the head of Sasuke's cock just below his hole, slowly, so very slowly, taking him in. Sasuke clenched his jaw as he felt Naruto go down torturously slow. He wanted to plunge himself in one go but tried hard to control himself. As onyx eyes stared at the blond, all he could think about was wanting more, wanting to feel more. His yes traveled to Naruto's face, watching as Naruto's tongue licked those plump lips. Then, it hit him.

He didn't just want Naruto, but he loved him. He loved him more than he could ever love Sakura and maybe that's why he _couldn't_ love Sakura. He felt Naruto finally take all of him in and groan. After a couple of seconds, Naruto lifted himself up only to go down on Sasuke once more. Sasuke groaned as his hands wandered around Naruto's body. All he could think about was how much he would miss this if Naruto were to leave him, how much he needed Naruto to go through life. How much he loved Naruto.

Naruto began at a slow pace only to quicken it as the minutes went by. Sasuke pushed himself up, making himself go in deeper, hitting Naruto's prostate every time Naruto went down. Naruto's groans turned into pants as Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's pelvis to push him down harder and faster. As Sasuke looked at Naruto's face, he just couldn't imagine his life without the blond.

* * *

Dark coal eyes watched at the sleeping form beside him. The smile on his face could not be misplaced. He wanted to tell Naruto how much he meant to him, but as the minutes went by, his mind went to the person that was in the room at the end of the hall. He sighed and rubbed at his face. He knew Sakura deserved better, deserved to be happy with someone that truly loved her and that person just wasn't him. He looked at the blond one last time before getting up from the bed and walking to the slightly closed door. He got out the room and made his way back to his own room only to get in the bed and fall into a deep sleep.

He did not wake up till he heard a loud crash downstairs. He awoke with a startle and looked at his clock. It read 9 a.m. in bold red. Onyx eyes wandered back and forth in the room and saw that Sakura's side was empty. He put on a pair of sweatpants and made his way downstairs. He got there only to see the front door close and Sakura sitting by the stairs, her hands covering her face. As he descended the stairs, he could hear Sakura sobbing. Sasuke placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder only to feel her freeze at his touch. "Sakura?" Something happened, Sakura shook his hand away roughly and glared at him as tears ran down her face. Before Sasuke could ask what was wrong, he felt a hand slap him across the face.

He was stunned. Nothing made sense as he saw Sakura look at him with so much fury, her tears running down even more. "How could you?! You… you bastard! How could you do this to me?!" Sakura was about to hit him again only to be held by the wrist by Sasuke. The Uchiha was glaring at emerald eyes. Eyes that used to show so much love and affection, now demonstrated pure anger. "Why did you do such a thing?!"

"You're not making sense, what are you talking about" Sasuke sounded as calm as he could and it seemed that it only angered Sakura even more.

"You!" her eyes were red, her skin was pale. "You and-and… you-you're disgusting!"

"Sakura, you're not making sense!"

"I saw you! I saw you and Naruto last night!"

* * *

**A/N**: There another chapter, another cliffhanger! I will end it with the third and last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** FINALLY! Finally I am able to post chapter 3! Man, endings are hard, specially when you try to tie things up in a nice little bow. But I did it! I finished this sucker! I now have time to finish stories so, hooray! Hopefully you guys enjoy this last final piece of A_ddiction_.

NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, except the plot, that's all me, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"I don't understand. I thought…" small hands tried to wipe away tears. Her voice was breaking every time she spoke and her body trembled. "When I told you I love you. You… you…" emerald eyes widened as the realization set in. Her mouth widened a few seconds later and her hand, again, hit hard against Sasuke's cheek. "After all this time… Not once have you ever said you love me."

Sasuke said nothing as he continued to let Sakura speak, anger evident in her tone. His eyes scanned the living room only to realize that someone was missing. Dark eyes looked down to look at the pink haired woman, his eyes were narrowed and cold. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura frowned and glared as she looked at Sasuke's eyes.

"Of course you'd ask for him." Her statement came out in a low hush. "The both of you disgust me." Sasuke's glare intensified as he grabbed his wife's arms and held them tightly. Sakura winced slightly at his grip but said nothing.

"Where is he?!" Sakura's eyes began to water once again as she looked at his eyes. There was so much hurt etched on her face.

Seconds passed before he heard the echo of a ring. Sasuke ignored it as his gaze became slightly blurry. The sound of the ring became much louder and clearer as Sakura's face become more and more unclear. He blinked once, twice, but all he was met with was darkness and the sound of the ringing. He opened his eyes only to see darkness, the sound of the ringing coming from his cellphone.

His arm lifted to get the phone and answered with a tired voice. "Hello?" he slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes, a yawn escaping as he stretched his stiff muscles. His brain was fuzzy from sleep and was already forgetting the dream he just had, piece by piece. He focused on the voice on the other line as the words "papers due" and "meeting" was said. The last thing Sasuke caught from the other line was "We need your opinion now." he sighed and hung up the phone with an affirmative grunt. He got up from the bed seconds later and made his way to his closet to look for his work clothes.

His room was bigger than before, the place was much more silent than it was four years ago and there was no scent of cherry blossoms anywhere. His family didn't visit as much as before, except for his elder brother.

He still didn't know how to feel about that.

At first, he felt like the black sheep of the family- shunned by his father's hard gaze and scowling expression. However, as time passed, he brushed off the disapproving stare of his father and ignored the hushed whispers of his other family members.

"Apologies for making you come so early in the morning" It was the first thing he heard once he stepped out of the second floor doors. Beside was his co-worker, Neji. A tall pale skinned man with long brunette hair tied in a high ponytail as bangs cascaded down his chiseled face. Sasuke had known the man for years and had helped him even more the past four years, he trusted this man.

"It can't be helped, it gives me something to do." Neji frowned but said nothing as he continued to walk alongside the Uchiha. They made their way toward a room that was used for meetings and contract signings. Both sat down on opposite ends as Neji looked inside his satchel and handed the Uchiha a thick manila folder. Sasuke arched a brow at the folder "What is this?"

"It's your divorce papers." Sasuke sighed and rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"I thought I was done with all the legal paperwork months ago."

"She wants half the assets of the company." Sasuke chuckled and pushed the manila folder away from him. "I'll take that as a no, then."

"Her name isn't even anywhere near the company name. It has been four years since she ordered for divorce, that matter is done." Neji nodded and handed him another pile of papers, Sasuke looked at the papers with little to no interest. "And this?"

"This is the information of the new company we're working alongside with." Sasuke pulled the papers closer to him, reading the company name- _Fang_. He continued reading the profile of the company owner, Kiba Inuzuka and flipped through the papers even more. "We'll be meeting the owner and their staff in two hours." Sasuke nodded and stood.

"It would be wise to bring Kakashi as well. The man may be full of it but he's a smart man and very convincing when it suits him" Neji nodded and was about to take note on his cell phone only for Sasuke to speak again. "I'm on my way to see him, I'll tell him" Neji nodded once more and walked behind Sasuke.

"Will you be taking your breakfast to your office?" Sasuke made sound of approval only for Neji to depart seconds later. As Sasuke made his way to Kakashi's office, he pondered slightly about his dream. It was fuzzy and still unclear as to what he dreamt of, but he could remember seeing Sakura's face. He frowned, he hadn't thought of Sakura since she declared for divorce four years ago. All the hatred she held for him after the bitter battle didn't faze him one bit, because all he could think about was Naruto.

Sakura never said what happened between her and Naruto, however, he had an idea of what could have gone down that day. She could have bickered with him and told him to leave the house before he woke up or the blond could have left before Sakura had woken up. Sakura never said what happened before he woke up that morning. Sasuke had tried to look for Naruto and even after the four years that passed, he still didn't know what happened to the blond. It's as if Naruto had disappeared from the face of the earth.

"If it isn't my favorite person in the world, what can I do for you?" the man in front of him wore a large black scarf, hiding half his face. The only thing to be visible of the man was his black eyes.

"Hn."

Kakashi seemed to smile, if the way his eyes curved gave any indication. "Talkative as always, I see." Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, Kakashi chuckled. "Again, what do I owe this little visit?"

"We have a meeting today with the new company named _Fang_, we need you to convince them to trust us with your persuasion." Kakashi chuckled once more and raised a brow at the Uchiha. Sasuke's brow twitched.

"Sasuke, you don't need my help, one look at you and the staff will swoon." Sasuke sat on the chair in front of Kakashi, he crossed his legs and sighed. "You're still young and have been single for the past four years." Sasuke said nothing but looked away from the man, glaring at the wall he was staring at. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temple. "Sasuke, you need to let him go. It's been four years and there hasn't been any contact from him." Sasuke glared as his gaze turned toward Kakashi.

"No"

"Sasuke-"

"No, I can't let him go." Sasuke brushed his hair back and sighed in exasperation. "He… he left that day without saying a word to me. I _will_ find him.

"Sasuke, I've tried to find him for the past four years." Sasuke looked at the silver haired man with a small frown. Kakashi Hatake was more than an advisor of the company, he was Sasuke's only family member that he could trust. Although Kakashi wasn't blood, he was still his uncle and he knew that Kakashi could help him with whatever he asked for. "I went to talk to Minato, not even _he_ knows where his son is."

"He can't just disappear! I have to find him." Kakashi stared at him for some time before making a sound of defeat and looking down at his large stack of papers.

"I've tried my best looking for Naruto Namikaze but there isn't anything. I'll keep searching, but you also have to be patient. He won't just show up out of nowhere after four years."

Sasuke looked away for a brief moment, his eyes saddening as he looked at his hands. He clenched them and immediately got up, he walked to the door and opened it. Before he left, he looked back at Kakashi with a determined look in his eyes. "Keep looking."

* * *

Two hours passed much more quickly than he had expected. He had eaten breakfast in his office and stayed there as he looked through the paperwork of said company that they were going to meet. Before he knew it, Neji was at his door announcing that the staff of _Fang_ was already in the meeting room.

"How many people are we looking at?" Both walked leisurely as female workers shyly greeted them, a rosy hue adorning their cheeks. Both ignored the greetings as they made their way to the elevators.

"We're looking at a total of 11, a ratio of 8:3, the majority being men, not including the president of the company." Sasuke raised a brow at the mention of the man.

"And? Does he look difficult to handle?" Neji smirked which made Sasuke narrow his eyes at the brunette. "What are you hiding?"

"The president, is well, he's different from what we thought." Sasuke stared, an indication for Neji to continue. "His manner of speaking is different from the business setting. He's lively and loud."

"Hn. I can handle him." Neji said nothing at Sasuke's comment but merely smirked.

Once they reached the large glass room, they were greeted with a table full of new faces staring at them. Sasuke maintained his professional face as he looked around the room. He noticed how most of them looked at him with a look of surprise and awe. All 11 of them were there, Sasuke furrowed his brows. Where was this Kiba Inuzuka? Before he could turn around to question Neji about it, he felt a large pat on the back, Sasuke tensed at the unfamiliar gesture and turned. "Ah, Sasuke Uchiha, am I right? You're much taller than I expected."

Sasuke frowned and stepped away from the man's hold. Kiba did not seem to be fazed by the action. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. The man was about his height, however, Kiba was much more built than he was. He had two, red upside-down triangular tattoos and what seemed to be sharp-like teeth.

"Apologies, I keep forgetting that many aren't so keen to my way of greeting." Sasuke only stared as Kiba extended his hand. "Kiba Inuzuka." Sasuke returned the hand shake.

"Shall we begin?" Kiba half smiled as he looked at the Uchiha with slight uncertainty.

"Actually, I'm still missing one of my own, my partner in crime." Kiba gave a wide grin, showing off those sharp teeth.

"I suppose we can wait for him. Would five minutes be sufficient time?" Kiba was about to respond only for the door to slam open. Kiba's grin only widened as amusement gave off in his eyes.

"No need, seems like my partner just made it." Sasuke arched a brow as he turned to see this so called partner.

One look at the man in front of him made Sasuke freeze.

He looked the same as he did four years ago. That blond hair was still messy and untamed as before, sun-kissed skin and those bright blue eyes staring at him with slight shock. "Just in time Uzumaki, thought you were coming late!" at the sound of Kiba's voice, Naruto's gaze turned to the man behind Sasuke. A smile slowly spread on Naruto's face.

"And let you have all the fun? What kind of partner would I be?"

Sasuke was seething. As soon as they all sat down to start their meeting, Sasuke couldn't help but to stare at Naruto. He couldn't so much focus on what Kiba was talking about for the life of him. All he could do was stare at the blond. Naruto, however, avoided his gaze completely, not so much as a small glimpse, it was getting on Sasuke's nerve.

"With our company working side by side, it would be best to know what our intentions are for the company." Neji was speaking as he handed everyone the paperwork. "As you can see _Phoenix_ has increased its profits 70% since we first started. The same kind of profit can be applied to your company." Sasuke watched Kiba as the brunette took hold of the papers and swayed on his chair with a gleeful look in his eyes. To Sasuke, Kiba looked more like an overgrown man child than a respectful business man.

"When was the company at its peak? Although there is a 70% profit, you did not mention the benefits or the downside of this 70%. Was there an increase in work activity? A decrease in pay roll?" it was Naruto who had spoken with such firmness in his tone. He was in control and he wanted everyone to know that. His blue eyes were fixated on Sasuke especially. "What do we gain if we join with you and how long before we're screwed over?"

Everyone in the room looked shocked except for Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba was grinning like a maniac, trying hard not to laugh out loud. Sasuke, on the other hand, merely raised a brow. He knew that Naruto was demanding when he wanted to be ad that was another trait that attracted him to the blond. After so long, having those blue eyes look at him made Sasuke's body react. Never had Naruto looked at him with such intensity. The Uchiha was thinking of saying something to have the last word, but what could-

"My, it seems I'm rather late for this meeting. Dear me, I blame the broken clock in my office" Everyone turned to look at the man that just came in. Sasuke simply glared at the silver haired man, knowing full well that he did not have a broken clock in his office. Kakashi's eyes curved, a gesture of smiling underneath that appalling black scarf. "Ladies, gentlemen, pleased to meet you all. My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kiba smiled widely and shook the man's hand, making Kakashi look slightly surprised.

"And here I thought Uzumaki was bad at timing." Kiba pointed to Naruto, who was by his side. The blond glared slightly with a slight rouge hue on his cheeks. Kakashi raised a brow at the blond man, Naruto only smiled sheepishly and shook the man's hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to me you, sir."

"Uzumaki, huh?" Kakashi mumbled it under his breath, no one seemed to have heard. The silver haired man sat down to Sasuke's other side as he kept looking at the blond. "Sneaky, should have searched for the maiden name instead." This time, Kakashi said it low enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Normally speaking, there would have been an increase of overtime for our workers, however, that was not the case with our company. Sasuke is very apt with what needs to be done and how things work around here. He's also a very understandable man, he's compassionate with the workers. Our work his honest and hardworking. Therefore, no, we will not "screw you over" at all."

Kiba's chuckled made Sasuke raise a brow and look at the brunette. "Easy there, Uzumaki. Don't get your panties in a knot." Naruto looked away, making Kiba stare at Neji with a wide grin on his face. "Pardon my partner, he's an idiot." Naruto glared at Kiba, said brunette ignored it. Kiba whispered to the blond making Naruto frown and sigh before whispering the words "Alright". Kiba's brown eyes turned to look at Sasuke, who only raised a brow in question. "We accept." Kiba extended his hand toward Sasuke "Partner." Sasuke's eyes gazed toward the blond for a small second only to see those blue eyes glaring at him. Sasuke looked back at Kiba and returned the hand. If being partners with Kiba Inuzuka meant being able to see Naruto around, then so be it.

* * *

Kiba was an easygoing partner, he was overly friendly and rumbustious. When he came in to meetings or just in general, he would make a big scene of it. He was a smart man, Sasuke admitted that, but he was also someone he wasn't so _used_ to, it was rather nerve-wrecking for him. "Our productivity is going better than I imagined, kudos Uchiha. And awesome job people, I like what I'm seeing." That was the cue for all the workers in the room to pack up and leave. As everyone left, the only ones to be in the room was Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the two men that were laughing and talking so easily, he glared at the sight. Sasuke noticed quite quickly how close Naruto and Kiba's relationship was, both joined at the hip. It made Sasuke's mood sour whenever he saw the two together. "Well Sasuke, if nothing else is needed, I'll be going." Sasuke's eyes locked at the smiling man in front of him, the Uchiha smirked after a couple of seconds.

"If it's not too much trouble, I still need your help going over the finance of our company and to check that the prototypes work correctly and efficiently." Kiba frowned slightly and made a face as if pondering about it.

"Hmm, I wish I could but I already have a hot date." Sasuke nodded without complaint, however, his eyes immediately landed on the blond next to Kiba.

"Mr. Uzumaki would do fine as well." Kiba smiled widely, Naruto's eyes widened in slight shock and then glared at the Uchiha.

"Perfect! Naruto, go along with Sasuke and fill me in tomorrow, yeah?"

"But-I…"

"No excuses, Blondie, you owe me." Before Naruto could say anything else, Kiba was already by the door with a wide smile on his face. "Keep me posted, Uzumaki!" The two were left in silence. The only sound to be heard was the sound of the clock ticking as the seconds went by. Sasuke said nothing as his eyes wandered to the papers in front of him.

"Come closer." Naruto's gaze had lifted from the tabletop to look at him with wide eyes. Naruto's cheeks were tinted with a slight red hue as his blue eyes stared at his own noir. "We need to discuss this, it's better for you to sit next to me." Naruto frowned but stood either way as he awkwardly walked to sit next to the Uchiha. As soon as Naruto sat, Sasuke's body moved closer toward Naruto's warmth, his knee brushing against Naruto's. "This certain type of contract was written by one of your own." Sasuke pushed the large stack of papers toward the blond. Naruto's hand reached to take the papers only for his fingertips to brush Sasuke's hand.

Naruto pulled his hand away as if burned from the simple touch. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto look away, his hand being held closely to his chest.

"Naruto." Sasuke watched as Naruto tensed at calling out his name. He wanted to reach out to the blond, to touch him. His hand moved on its own accord as his hand came closer to Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't!" Naruto's voice was harsh and enraged. Sasuke said nothing as he stared at Naruto's tense body, however, as the seconds passed, Naruto's glare zeroed in on Sasuke. His eyes were ice cold, only demonstrating pure distaste. "Just don't." Sasuke's eyes search the blond in front of him. His eyes were closed off, unemotional; it was different from the bright, honest eyes he had last seen four years ago. "The only reason to why I'm here is because of Kiba. Other than that, I could care less about you." Sasuke frowned and glared at the mention of Kiba's name.

"Hn, and yet you can't look at me in the eyes." Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as he saw Naruto's cheeks redden and his eyes widen as if being caught lying. Sasuke moved closer as he looked into those blue eyes. "You pull away whenever I get close." Sasuke came closer, his hand ghosting over Naruto's warm, red cheek. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the blond with satisfaction in his eyes. "You can't say you don't care when your body says differently." His hand rested on top of Naruto's cheek, the blond leaned in against his touch making Sasuke's body flare with heat. His heart beat increased as he watched Naruto's breath hitch at his touch. "You still remember, don't you?" His face came closer to Naruto's own face, his hot breath tickling Naruto, Sasuke smirked at feeling Naruto shiver against his touch. "The way I touched you." His hand moved from Naruto's cheek only to travel downward to touch the blonde's chest.

Naruto was panting quietly as his eyes became hazy. A hand immediately pushed the Uchiha away. "No." Sasuke raised a brow at the glare Naruto was giving him. "I'm not falling for this again, Sasuke. We might have had something four years ago, but that was _four years ago_." Naruto stood from the table and headed to the door. Before Naruto could leave, Sasuke spoke out.

"Did you love me?" Naruto stopped, his back facing Sasuke. Sasuke continued talking without Naruto responding. "I know I never said it, but after these four years, I realized that I did… still do." Sasuke heard Naruto's hand touch the door handle, he still did not look up at the blond but sighed. "Sakura and I had a divorce after she found out about us." Naruto scoffed. "What is it?" Naruto finally turned only to give Sasuke a cynical smile.

"Do you know how she found out about us?"

"She saw us that night in the guest room."

"You knew…" Naruto walked hurriedly toward the dark haired man and lifted him up by the collar, Sasuke said nothing as he looked into Naruto's angered blue eyes. "You knew that she saw us fucking and you didn't _stop_? You didn't say a fucking word!"

"Naruto, she was going to find out sooner or later."

"No, she… Sakura didn't deserve to find out like that. She loved you more than you could ever imagine." Sasuke looked down.

"I know. I know how she felt for me since our second year of college. I saw it in her eyes every single day, but I just _couldn't_. I just couldn't love her, Naruto, not the way I do for you."

Naruto stared at his eyes, He didn't know what else to say, he really couldn't apologize about Sakura, not anymore. "Why did you marry her if you didn't love her? Why did you lead her on knowing how she felt?"

"I didn't." Naruto let go of him as his eyes widened slightly. "My father and her uncle knew each other for some time, they started to talk about us getting married when we were 14. I was studying in private school during that time and my father never said anything about their plan until I was in college. Sakura knew right away and at first, she confessed to me during our first year of college but I rejected her feelings. When she told me that she was already my fiancé, my father gave me no other choice." Naruto stood silent as Sasuke continued to look anywhere beside Naruto's face.

"Even so, you two were married, you _slept_ with her." Sasuke chuckled and eventually, began to laugh. It was simply absurd to see that _that_ was what mattered to the blond.

"I couldn't tell her I loved her, let alone sleep with her. She wasn't you, I only wanted you, Naruto." Sasuke's eyes turned to look at Naruto who was covering his face with his hand. Even with his hand, Sasuke could see that the blonde's cheeks were tinted red, his eyes looking away from Sasuke's strong gaze. "Four years has made me realize how I feel about you… I need to know." Sasuke had gotten closer, his lips brushing Naruto's, he just needed a small push. "I need to know if you feel the same." Naruto only breathed out, as his eyes began to slowly close. Sasuke's lips pressed against Naruto's and at that one moment, it felt as if a heavy weight lifted from Sasuke's chest. Sasuke didn't know how much he missed feeling Sasuke's lips against his until he felt Naruto kiss him back. As if by instinct, Sasuke pressed his whole body so much closer toward Naruto's, the blonde's arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Yes, he missed this so much more than he had thought. It was like being off an addiction and just going back to it, it was both familiar and different from the last time. Naruto was not as compliant as he remembered, he initiated the first move, feeling Naruto's tongue push against his, heard Naruto growl and push him against the wall. It surprised him at first, however, after a second, it aroused him even more.

He opened his mouth as he felt Naruto's tongue push in against his own, his hands touched and even pulled the blond closer, wanting to feel that _heat_. Naruto pressed his hips against Sasuke's, feeling Naruto's arousal press against him and that just made Sasuke moan.

"You've gotten more dominant." He smirked satisfactorily and saw Naruto lick his lips.

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke merely scoffed.

"It wasn't a complaint, idiot." Sasuke smirked, Naruto only huffed in laughter. "I just didn't expect this."

"Four years changes a person." Before Sasuke could say anything else, Naruto kissed him once more. All this time, Sasuke had missed Naruto's warmth pressed against his, feeling those golden locks with his fingers, looking at his blue eyes. Naruto parted from him and looked at him with a small frown. Sasuke stared at the blond questioningly only for Naruto to sigh and look away. "I can't."

Sasuke frowned and glared. "For god sakes Naruto! What is it going to take?!" Naruto continued to look away from Sasuke's stare, it only angered Sasuke even more. "I tell you I still have feelings for you but apparently that's not enough!"

"Sasuke-"

"No, you know what, Naruto, save it! Get back to me when you've made up your mind." With that, Sasuke left. The Uchiha closed the door behind him only to be met with brown colored eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the brunette in front of him. "I thought you had a date, or was that a lie to not do any work?"

"Walk with me, we need to talk, we can get to know each other." Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't have time for this" he didn't want to deal with this man right now, knowing that his mood always turned sour whenever he was with this man. Sasuke made his way to get away from the brunette.

"It's about Naruto." Sasuke froze on the spot. He turned and looked at the man with an intense gaze. "I know your relationship with him." Sasuke's gaze narrowed. The brunette man gave a small knowing smirk. "We've been friends since our first year of university, I'd be bound to know a little something about him, don't you think?" there was a pause. Kiba signaled with his head. "Come, let's take a walk." Kiba had turned to walk, assuming Sasuke would follow. As much as he hated it, Sasuke swallowed his pride and followed behind.

As they walked, Sasuke began to ponder, if Kiba knew what was or _had_ been going on between him and Naruto, then what else did he know about? Exactly how much did this man know? Kiba continued to walk, reaching the elevators and getting in, Sasuke raised a brow at the action and stood on the other side of the doors. Kiba sighed and held the door open.

"Look, do you want to know about Naruto or not?" Sasuke made a face of aggravation but walked in either way. Kiba smirked with pride, it irritated Sasuke's mood even more. "Yeah, I thought so."

Sasuke stood next to the brunette man and frowned "What are you, 18?" Kiba smiled wickedly.

"Why, I feel offended, Sasuke! I'm 27! Though, mentally speaking, I'm 19." Sasuke looked at Kiba with a look of annoyance, Kiba _beamed_ as if Sasuke's annoyance was a delightful plate of dessert and Kiba was just savoring the deliciousness.

"Joy, I'll remember to tell Neji to set up nap time as well." Kiba laughed.

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Hn." As both men made their way out the building, many of the secretaries- all females- smiled and greeted them. Sasuke ignore them like he always did, Kiba on the other hand, gave them easygoing smiles. Sasuke watched with slight interest at the bright smile Kiba offered to everyone. "How can you two smile so easily?"

Kiba made a face of confusion, he stared at Sasuke and tilted his head slightly. "What?" they reached a small park that was close to the area, it was fairly unoccupied, leaving room for privacy for them both.

"You and Naruto, you two are able to smile so easily to anyone." Kiba merely laughs at this comment.

"Well that's because we don't have a pole shoved deep in our ass." Sasuke glared at the brunette man, Kiba made a gesture with his hand as if to forget the comment. "Well, personally, I've had a pretty normal life. To tell the truth, I'm more surprised at Naruto's ability to smile so easily." Sasuke raised a brow at that, Kiba looked at the Uchiha with a look that said _you-know_. After figuring that Sasuke actually 'did _not _know' Kiba's expression changed to one of disbelief. "Wait, so you're telling me that you seriously don't know anything about Naruto?"

Sasuke looked away with a small frown. He had to admit, the past four years were very hard for him. He tried to look for Naruto, had tried to learn everything about Naruto after finding out that he was the son of Minato Namikaze but he never truly found anything about the blond. Whenever he searched for Minato Namikaze, the only thing that would come up was Naruto's name and another name- Karu. It made Sasuke come to the horrible realization that he truly didn't know anything about Naruto when they would have their little meetings. Had it not been for that day when Sakura told him that he was the heir of Minato Namikaze, he probably wouldn't have known who Naruto was.

Kiba's sigh made Sasuke come back from his thoughts. "Dude, this is why he can't say it back." Sasuke looks at Kiba suspiciously, after a couple of seconds Kiba raises his hands up in defense, "Alright, I left you two alone on purpose and I eavesdropped, so sue me." Sasuke said nothing, Kiba sighed. "Do you know why Naruto worked as a stripper in the first place?"

"He told me it was to pay for his tuition at N University."

Kiba made a slight expression of agreement. "That's part of it, yeah."

Sasuke stopped walking, they had reached small picnic tables. Kiba looked back only to see that Sasuke was glaring at him. "I don't know Naruto well, and I regret that I let him get away. I know that after these past four years… I know that I still want him in my life. If you're so close to him, then tell me- tell me everything about him."

Kiba smirked, a glint shining brightly in Kiba's brown eyes. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

* * *

_"Naruto has an older brother named Karu Namikaze. His mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, she passed away when Naruto was 10 and he was really hurt by it because he was close to her the most. He was never really one to get into the whole family business of hotels, saying that he wanted to pursue a career involving finance and accounting. His dad let him do it but Naruto didn't want the help of his family name, he told me he was hated in middle school and high school because of it. He had to change surname to Uzumaki and get a job as a stripper to pay for his college tuition. He told me he hated it and was going to quit… until he met you._

_"He said that you looked really closed off and seemed really out of place when you came in. When anyone else tried to talk to you, you brushed them off real easily, so he was curious about you. He started talking a lot about you, he didn't know your name but he always described you with a sort of fondness in his eyes. I knew that look better than him but he always denied it, even after you two became intimate, Naruto ignored his feelings because he thought you'd never feel the same. He told me that Sakura threatened him after finding out about the two of you. She told him that she was pregnant with your child. She told him to stay away and never come back and he was devastated."_

_"Even so, you married her, you slept with her"_

Sasuke watched as the blue eyed man conversed with another worker. Kiba's words still echoed in his mind. Sakura had told him the same thing four years ago. After sobbing and yelling at him she began saying that she hated him. He had left before she could say anything else. He didn't come back till night time only to find the house a total mess. There was glass shattered everywhere, his clothes were in a pile along with cupboards and cabinets opened, Sakura was nowhere to be found. He didn't hear from his wife until three days later. The phone rang and the caller ID was from the Yamanaka's. He answered it, assuming Ino would question where Sakura was, however, the voice on the other line was not Ino but Sakura. He didn't speak the whole time Sakura was on the line. All he could hear from his wife was the half choked breathing as she tried to form words.

_"I... I... Sasuke, I'm pregnant."_ before Sasuke could say anything else, Sakura hung up the phone, all he heard was a deadline. He knew she was lying, knew that even if she were pregnant, that it wasn't his. He could never really sleep with her, not when every time he looked at her emerald green eyes, he tried to look for those clear blue. She couldn't be pregnant with his child, he knew that.

"We need you to look over these. Naruto already approved on behalf of Kiba, all we need is your word." Sasuke was bought back from his train of thought only to see that Neji was staring at him expectantly with a large stack of files. His eyes went back to Naruto only for his eyes to lock with blue.

_"He couldn't focus on his school work, he began drinking and just being this cold person toward everyone. He didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't even want to leave the apartment. He was just broken. His dad was worried but he promised Naruto to give him space when he'd start college, so he really didn't know what was going on. We got into a fight one day when I told him to admit that he was in love with you. Of course, again, he denied it and I kicked his ass. After the fight, he admitted it."_

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed the large stack of files and nodded. "I'll look through them during my lunch." Neji nodded and made way for the door. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto once more only to notice that they were, once again, the only two in the room. A strong silence fell between them both as the seconds passed by. "It would have been better if Kiba approved of them instead. Then again, he likes to wander off and slack, it can't be helped." Sasuke grabbed his belongings and made way toward the door. "Good work, Naruto."

"Sasuke" a pale hand settled on the doorknob. His heart immediately began to speed up in beat, though he did not show it. "I'm sorry for not saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry for not saying that I love you." Naruto was silent for the longest time. Sasuke could imagine a lonely Naruto in an apartment so vividly. He could imagine how he felt as he was being yelled at by Sakura. "I tried looking for you only to realize that I knew nothing about you."

"The how can you say you love me if we don't know anything about each other?!" finally Sasuke turned only to see the blond in front of him glare with a frown on his face. On instinct, Sasuke walked toward the blond as he locked eyes with azure blue.

"Because when I look at you, I want to touch you, I want to kiss you."

"That's not love, that's sexual attraction. I know nothing about you."

The sound of papers hitting the floor was heard as well as his footsteps. Seconds later, there was a body being pushed to the wall. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a mother, a father and an older brother. I was born July 23rd, I'm blood type AB, 168 cm, 52.2 kg. I like to take long walks because it helps me think. My favorite foods are anything involving tomatoes or anything spicy. My least favorite is anything sweet. I don't like losing and I'm uncooperative because I prefer doing things on my own. I'm a pyromaniac and I am, without a doubt, in love with you, Naruto Uzumaki."

There was silence for the longest moment in Sasuke's entire life. Naruto did nothing but stare at his onyx colored eyes, studying his facial features to see if he was lying, or to see a sort of doubt in his eyes. He had finally said it, finally felt that weight on his chest and said how he felt and meant it. Sasuke looked at Naruto's wide blue eyes, his hands reached for Naruto's. Naruto's hands were shaking but his gaze remained strong. Sasuke would have chuckled at Naruto's reaction, but merely pressed his forehead against the blonde's.

"Don't… Don't make me wait too long." Naruto sighed as his eyes lowered to look at their intertwined hands. Sasuke gave Naruto's hand one last squeeze before letting go and closing the door behind him.

Naruto was left pressed against the wall as he watched Sasuke leave. His eyes were wide and his heart was pounding hard against his chest. He needed to breathe, _so very much_. He hit his head against the wall softly and sighed. He thought he had his emotions under control, he _thought_ that he could just work alongside Sasuke and he'd be _fine_. He thought that these _feelings_ were done and gone the minute he was pounded to the floor my Kiba four years ago, but then he saw those surprised onyx eyes staring at him and everything just came flooding down like water to a broken dam. It was like a relapse, and Sasuke was just too damn addicting.

The door opened only to be met with a smiling brunette. Naruto stared with dead as Kiba closed the door and huffed in pride. "Have you two reconciled your love yet?" his stomach sank even more, however, at that very moment, everything seemed to click in his head.

"You?!" Kiba raised a brow. Naruto glared as anger began to surge throughout his body. "You're the reason why he's gotten bolder, isn't it?!"

Kiba feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit, Inuzuka. You know damn well what I'm talking about. I've told you everything that's been going on in my life involving him, hell, you beat it out of me to know! It's not a damn coincidence that he's stepping up his game and that you're always leaving me with him because you have 'things to do' whenever there's a meeting between you two!" Naruto's glare was strong. Kiba tried to maintain face for as long as he could but he knew that if she kept staring at the brunette long enough, he would crack easily.

"Dude, you need something good in your life, and the way he _looks_ at you- that's grade A devotion right there."

"You got to stop meddling in my life." Kiba only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Naruto looked at Kiba and ruffled his hair back. "Kiba, you can't just… I was fine without him trying to start something with me."

"Really? You were _fine_? Because if drinking yourself to sleep and locking yourself from the world is your definition of fine, then damn Uzumaki, I don't want to know your definition of what heartbroken is." Naruto frowned as he saw how angry Kiba really was. In general, he knew that Kiba was always joking around and tried to lighten things up, however, when he was mad, he was not a force to be messed with. "When your brother would call and ask where you were, I would lie for you because that's what friends do- they look out for one another, and right the fuck now, what you need is Sasuke."

"Kiba-"

"No, Uzumaki, you know I'm right. You look at me in the eyes and you tell me that you don't love him." Naruto swallowed hard and looked at Kiba dead in the eyes.

"I don't love him." Kiba frowned, glared and scoffed with a mocking smile all in that order.

"See, now _that's_ what I call bullshit. You know why? Because you avoid him like he's the plague because you _know_ that you're going to say something you might not want to admit." Kiba sighed as he pushed his hair back with a small smile. "When you think no one is looking, you look at him the way I do when I'm with Hinata." Hinata was Kiba's wife of 11 plus years, they were high school sweethearts and were still happily in love. So having Kiba compare his feelings for Sasuke with him and Hinata, it made Naruto realize something and he needed to voice them to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke grunted and rubbed his eyes as he re-read the previous paragraph that he had been on for the past 5 minutes. His mind would drift every 10 seconds and would end up thinking of wide blue eyes looking at him. God, he his mind would not focus whenever it came to Naruto. It seemed that Naruto would just overcome his thoughts and just make himself a corner there and nestle there. He wanted Naruto and not just for the sex, no. it wasn't about the sex anymore, but the intimacy, the way he wanted Naruto by his side, to not be alone and feel lonely without him.

There was a knock on his office door, it could be Neji- checking to see if he finished the reading through the contract or not. He pushed his body back against his chair, making it lean back a little. He placed a pale hand on his eyes to block out the light and sighed. The knocking continued, "Come in." Sasuke heard the door open and close softly. Sasuke did not move from his current position but commented on Neji's presence. "I haven't been able to read much of the contract, I know it's unprofessional and it's affecting my work, but damn it, he's been in my mind since I saw him. Kakashi told me to give up on him" Sasuke gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Imagine that, giving up on him? Spending four years looking for him, wanting to see him, to talk to him only to give up?"

"Why didn't you?" his eyes opened but he did not move to look at him. His heart immediately began to speed and at the same time, it began to slow.

"Did you want me to?" there was a prolonged silence, no one said anything, Sasuke held his breath as the seconds went by. "Do you want me to give up on you?" just saying those words made his throat swell. He didn't want Naruto to leave his life, not completely, but he also knew that Naruto needed time. He didn't want to pressure the blond into something so fast. Naruto still said nothing but he could hear light footsteps moving closer toward him. A hand touched his own, the one that was resting on his stomach. He breathed out the air he had been holding on to and entangled his hand with the other. "If you do, then I'll stop or at least try my hardest to stop because when I look at you…"

Blue eyes stared directly at his own he could see the small frown that was on the blonde's face.

"Last time, I didn't give you an option and that was wrong. Naruto, I'm giving you an option now and this time, if you want, I _will_ stop." He hands grab his shirt and pull him in to a harsh kiss. Sasuke was more than surprised at feeling Naruto's lips press against his, Naruto's tongue pushed for entrance, Sasuke accepted without hesitation. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, practically making the blonde ride on top of him. The kiss was desperate and messy but Sasuke didn't care not when he had Naruto pressed against him.

Finally, Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. They both panted for breath, Naruto's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were slightly glassy. His eyes were looking at Naruto's, searching for an answer. "I want you." Naruto looked down and gave a small laugh "God, you don't know how badly I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for so long."

"Four years ago that was my fault and I was stupid. I'm sorry for not telling you. But now, there's no obstacle, what's stopping you now?"

"I… What if you find someone else? What if you leave me like you left her? Having to let you go a second time… I can't handle that, Sasuke."

"Just one chance. That's all I need, one chance." Naruto looked away with a small frown and huffed out a shaky breath. Sasuke squeezed the tan hand that still held his. "When it comes to you, I can't seem to get enough of you, it's as if you're-"

"An addiction that you can't stop." Blue eyes locked with black and all that ran through Sasuke's mind was to feel those lips pressed against his once more.

"I love you, so stay with me."

After what seemed forever to Sasuke, Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke felt thousand times lighter at that very moment, everything felt right with the world.

* * *

A smirk was placed perfectly on his lips, a hand covering his mouth as his noir eyes followed the man that was in front of him. He was talking about the profit rates and what the marginal for another year or so of their profit will be. He couldn't keep his eyes off that blond, the manner in which his eyes brightened up and how passionately he talked as he demonstrated the PowerPoint with such enthusiasm. It had been three month since he had finally convinced Naruto to stay with him and he was truly happy. After the second month together, the blond had agreed to move in with him, he was glad, Kiba had cheered.

"The consumer rate is looking good, it seems that if we continue this, we can aim for a higher profit rate and for higher productivity." There was a slam heard from the table, everyone looked behind them to see Kiba smirking.

"That's what I like to hear! Awesome, Uzumaki!" Naruto huffed, trying to contain his laughter. Everyone clapped at the end of Naruto's PowerPoint and seconds later, left the room, chattering to themselves of the weekend to come and of what was to come after working hours. Sasuke nodded goodbye to those who bid him farewell and eventually was left alone with Naruto.

Naruto was clearing up his belongings, piling his papers in order and placing his flash drive inside his messenger bag. Sasuke got up from his seat and walked toward the blond, wrapping his arms around the blonde's torso and placing his head on the crook of Naruto's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of Naruto. "I liked your speech, you ready to go home?"

Naruto laughed "Impatient, huh?" Sasuke merely smiled.

"You did promise me a private dance tonight." Again, Naruto smiled and moved his head so that Naruto could meet his eyes.

"Can't resist me, can you?" Naruto smirked slyly, Sasuke only scoffed but smiled either way. He looked into those big eyes and kissed the blond lightly.

"Absolutely not. You're just too addicting." Sasuke could see the smile on Naruto's face, wanting to treasure that look for as long as he could. That joyful yet peaceful expression on his blonde's face suited him. He wanted his blond to always be happy like this, not only because he couldn't get enough of Naruto, but because he loved him more than he could ever express it.

**End.**


End file.
